Slayers Schools: United By Food
by maru
Summary: Based on Rival Schools: United By Fate, so it takes place in the modern world... More humor in later chapters. Geh, I'm too lazy to write another chapter right now...must...finish...Surpression Cure...^_^ Read and review please.


Slayers Schools: United by Food Ch1Slayers Schools: United by FoodChapter One: The Beginning Corney Chapter Title

Slayers in a Rival Schools type thing. Rival Schools: United By Fate is a kick-azz PSX anime-fighting game that has a cool storyline that involves a bunch of schools. Who belongs to what school will be revealed as the fic progresses. Has many couple variations...which ones? That's a secret. I know some of the Slayers are too old for HS but hey!^^ Dozo o-tanoshimi kudasai!!!!^_^ P.S.: Forgive me if I screwed anything up: I'm not in HS(and won't be for a few years), so if any of you high schoolers see a flaw in my desciptions of classes, sports, and overall ciriculum, please tell me.^_^ Arigato. Note also that this does not follow a.)cannon couples(mostly) b.)the original Rival School story closely. 

Ah, t'was a normal day at Zeferia High School for the world-famous sorceress and brass rackets player, Lina Inverse. ZHS was a school for the athleticly gifted: they even accepted students with low grades, like Lina's friend, Gourry Gabriev, but it was all good as long as they exceeded in at least one field of sports. 

If there was something that Gourry was good at, it was sports. He was tall, well-built, and the girls swooned over him. But, you'd think there was a flaw. Of course, you're right. He's big, dumb, and handsom, the term "Dumb Blonde" coming to mind. His fave sports were kendo, hokey, baseball, and anything that involved a stick or something sword-like(a/n: yare yare, someone needs to mst that^^). 

Lina, on the other hand, was not gifted with size, hight or...well-endownedment. But she definately was fast and strong: and had a lot of warped mental energy, which was how she got voted for MPV of brass rackets(a/n: if you din't catch that ep. of Next with the brass rackets game, I'll explain what it is later) so many times. 

But alas, they had something in common: appetite. They tied several times for title of the most eaten food in one lunchtime(it was an unofficial contest held by students), and Lina won some, and so did Gourry.

Lina shut her locker, which was convienently placed next to Gourry's. She absentmindedly tucked a piece of folded-up paper into the pocket of the blue skirt of her uniform. "Oi, Gourry. What's up?" 

"Nuthin' much," he replied, retrieving his backpack and taking out an envelope that was stuck between some books in his locker."Yare yare, another love letter." He sighed, and opened it. But no, Gourry was wrong...it wasn't a love letter, but it was something entirely different. "WOAH! Lina, Lina! Lookit THIS!!" He handed her the letter anxiously. 

Lina glaced at the letter, but the glance turned into a stare as she read it over and over. 

To Gabriev Gourry: 

I have heard of your strength an wish to make a proposition: if you should pass a test we have established for you, you shall be accepted unto Sairaag High School as a student and soldier: show this to no one, your test shall arrive soon. 

**-Xelloss Metallium**

Student Body President 

"NANI...?!?!?!" Lina said."Sairaag High?! That school of stuck-up eliteists? YOU???" she burst out laughing."Even I haven't been accepted to that place!!" 

Unluckily for them, the priciple happened to be walking by."Mr. Gabriev, Miss Inverse, I suggest you take your conversation elsewhere, people are having to walk around you." 

"Yessir." they said in uniosion as he walked off. 

"C'mon, Gourry," Lina said, gesturing for him to some with her."Let's go sit on the bleechers outside." 

They sat on the new metal bleechers the school had ordered just last year. Lina took another look at Gourry's offer letter."A soldier...? What for? I heard some creepy thing about that school, but I never belived the rumors." 

"So, what, do they want me for something?" Lina hit Gourry with her binder."Itai!!" 

"Listen up, kurage!" she said."These guys want you for your strength, and they're gonna test your strength to see if your good enough. But whatever you do, DON'T JOIN THEM. There's something fishy about this..." 

"Fish is good." Another whack for the kurage. 

"Stop that! ANYWAYS," she said,"For all we know, they could be watching us RIGHT NOW." 

"You are correct." came a voice from the shodows of a nearby tree. 

"Who's there?!" Lina said aloud. 

Two figure stepped out from the shadows, one a girl and one a young man who was appearently the one who spoke. The girl had long, purple hair and green eyes. She wore the Sairaag High School crest on her uniform, which was grey with an orange tie, orange shoulder pads, and an orange skirt. She reminded Gourry of someone, but he didn't know who. The guy to her left wore a similar attire, but with orange pants. He was obviously a chimera, with metalic lavender hair and bluish skin with random pebbles. 

"We seek to test Mr. Gabriev's powers..." the man said in a rather montoneous voice. 

"Oh, so YOU'RE the one we get to fight!" Lina said. 

"Iie," the girl finaly spoke in an equal tone of voice."We only seek to test Mr.Gabriev." 

"Yeah, right!!! You'll have to face me if you're gonna--oh, man..." Lina wobbled a bit, and colapsed to the ground, her red hair and blue skirt fanning over the grass. 

Gourry was at her side in no time, shaking her."Lina! Lina!! Talk to me!!" 

"She is fine." the man told him."I have simply put her under a sleep spell. She'll awaken in a few hours." 

"Dammit, what do you want?!" Gourry asked. 

"We wish to test you." the young woman spoke calmly."Are you ready?" 

Gourry took out his wooden sword, for he could not carry a steel one on school grounds. He took a battle position. 

"Allow me to take the initiative." The man formed his hand into a position as if he had something in his right hand, and and energy ball formed."Digger Bolt!!" 

He threw it at Gourry, who dodged at the last minute, trying to get the fight as far away as possible from Lina's limp body. The man drew a sword of his own, and charged at Gourry, while the other girl prepared to charge the sword with an Astral Vine. 

"I see you've decided to fight like a man!" Gourry mocked as he countered a blow. The Astral Vine failed because her partner was out of range. 

The fight seemed to last a lifetime, the man's partner now contented just to watch. The man jumped back to seperate himself from the battle."You're pretty good. Xelloss-sama chose well." he spoke."Now, will you come with us?" 

Gourry thought for a minute: didn't Lina say something about going with them? _Oh, right! She said not to go with them!! I remember!!_ "Fat chance! Lina told me not to!! I won't disobey her! She KILL me!!!" 

"Oh, really. Choose not to come with us, and it will be this girl's death." The man gestured his sword to the barely concious Lina's neck. 

"Uh-oh...shimatte..." Gourry said under his breathe. _What am I gonna do? Guess I've got no choice..._ "Fine. Only if you promise not to hurt Lina!" 

"Good. The we've come to an agreement." The man snapped his fingers, and the girl appraoched Gourry, a shot from a needle ready. 

She took Gourry's arm and held the needle over it."Hold still." She plunged the needle into Gourry's skin immedietly knocking him out and sending him crashing to the ground. 

The man walked up to the girl."Xelloss-sama requested this girl as well. Come, Sylphiel." 

A/N: Yes, I know, it was short, and there'll be a better chapter next time, really!! I'm really lazy, and I wanna work on ch3 of Suppression Cure...hai, hai, I'll be out soon!! Ja! 

-SD 

sylphielchan89@hotmail.com


End file.
